The present invention relates to a highly sensitive and high-density solid-state image pickup element with a photoconductive layer and a process for fabricating the same.
In the solid-state image pickup element fabrication process, after metal lines and an electrode for connection of a photoconductive layer have been formed, a vacuum evaporation process with a metal mask is used to form the photoconductive layer and a transparent electrode thereover only over the surface of a picture element portion. So far only this process can provide the photoconductive layer and the transparent electrode thereover. However, with this process flaws in the metal mask, scratches left on the surface of a wafer by the metal mask when it is adjusted in position relative to the wafer and dust particles on the wafer surface cause certain devices to be less than perfect. In addition, since the vacuum deposited photoconductive layer and transparent electrode are very weak in strength, it has been extremely difficult to remove by washing saw dust particles attached to the chips when the fabricated wafer is sectioned into chips. The dust particles left over the surface of the transparent electrode causes surface flaws thereof when a color filter is bonded to the electrode. Thus the prior art fabrication process leaves many flaws and has a low yield.